Determanation will prevail
by Krisember88
Summary: Sequel to Eight Years Plan. Jamie Bennett had seen the unfortunate three moths ago, now he's trying to contact the guardians to alert them of the Bogeyman's return. What happens when the guardians realize this, how will Jamie beat and get back what was stole three months ago. (Will have multiple chapters)


"Batter up!" Jamie yells, his brown eyes wide with determination as he leans before Cupcake.

"Are you seriously this depressed!?" Cupcake questions, "I mean, if you want to die so badly go to a therapist." Jamie huffs in aggravation grabbing the baseball-bat from the floor and handing it to Cupcake.

"I said I just wanna loose a tooth, now hit me" Cupcake drops the bat and steps back.

"No Jamie, I'm not going to give you a concussion with the bat" with that she walks away, leaving Jamie standing alone on the bright green field grass buy their high school.

With a huff Jamie gets onto the grass and closes his eyes stretching out. _How I wish I could've stopped it, three months I've been trying so hard._ Opening his eyes Jamie gets up before slowing walking to his house.

It's been three months since Jack Frost came to his house before the Bogeyman captured them. Three months since he was terrified for his guardian friends. Three months since he watched that monster kiss his friends. Ever since Jamie woke up beside a deep hole, Jamie's been trying to get in contact with the guardians, what better way than to loose a tooth.

"Just if Christmas was around the corner then I could wait to ask Santa about Jack" with a sigh Jamie grabs his front door and enters.

"Jamie!" Looking up his brown eyes widen as his mother stands before him with a look of disappointment. "Were you trying to get yourself killed again?!"

"What! No mom!" Jamie states raising his hands "I'd never think of dying, I've got Sofie and you, why would I want death?" Jamie's mothers face stays the same.

"We need to talk about your depression" a huff leaves Jamie.

"Mom, I'm not depressed, I just want to get rid of my final baby tooth, thats all." Not a word of that was heard by Jamie's mother. "Mom" Jamie tried again to no avail.

"Do I really need to take you to a therapist, you said you didn't want one, but your suicide attempts are worrying me."

Pulling out a chair at they table, Jamie takes a seat sighing. "I get that your worried mom, but there is nothing to worry about, I'm fine" looking up into his mothers eyes Jamie grabs her hand within his "okay?" She nods and Jamie smiles, "thanks, but I need to get rid of that baby tooth."

"You still have a baby tooth, I thought they all grew out?" Ignoring his mother, Jamie goes to his room glancing at the calender,

"Its July, half a year before I could try getting Santa to realize me, might as well be given up by then." Closing the curtains and blocking out the suns rays Jamie gets on top his bed, closing his eyes wishing for a dream of happiness, instead of the normal nightmares.

Smack! Jamie opens his eyes to see the face of a guardian, the silent guardian. "Thank goodness" Jamie exclaims sitting up and looking at the golden man. "Your here, I can talk to a guardian, Pitch is back, the Bogeyman." The Sandman's eyes widen, then he grabs Jamie with dream sand and heads to the North Pole, careful to keep the teenager safe.

Bursting into the North Pole Jamie can't help but smile as his eyes scan every inch of the workshop. "Awesome" he mumbles before bring gently dropped onto the floor. "Oof" escapes his moth as he looks up to the the Tooth Fairy and Santa. "Cool" he mumbles standing up.

"Been a while Jamie Bennett, didn't think you'd still believe at this age" Jamie laughs guiltily at remembering Jack's similar statement months ago.

"Sandman brought me here because of something I've been trying to tell you guys for months, the Bogeyman is back" Santa's blue eyes narrow and the Tooth Fairy flutters down to the floor. "Three months ago he took Jack and I into his layer, then he did something to Jack, I've been trying to tell you guys because you need to save him!"

"Oh no" is all Santa states before walking off.

"North!" The Tooth Fairy calls after him. _Santa's name is North, whoops._ Sandman places a reassuring hand upon Jamie shoulder as North turns back around, his blue eyes looking sad and angered.

"Bunny told us this months ago too, had a concern about Jack going missing, he then went after boy, all these months we've thought he gave up knowing Jack Frost was fine. But if Pitch is really back, that means that Bunny may have been captured, which means we must look for the last pooka along side our frost child."

"I knew you guys would help" North freezes then bends down a little to look Jamie in the eye.

"You, will not help" he then looks to the Sandman, "take him back to his house, this is job for guardians now." Jamie then watches wide eyed as he's taken away from the only people that would help him find Jack Frost.

Tooth looks to North as Sandy takes the teenager away, "how will we save them? Anything could've happened in three months" North crosses his arms looking Tooth directly in the eye.

"We will follow our gut feelings, and have hope, that we will succeed." Tooth nods before both walk to the globe, waiting for Sandy to return to start a plan.

Unknown to the guardian's the past three months haven't been as normal as they thought. Every night more and more kids have been having nightmares, more and more of Sandy's dream sand has been corrupted.

Within the darkness of the layer, a laugh fills the room. Two golden eyes glowing in the darkness as Pitch watches from the shadows as Jamie Bennett rolls around in his room angered by the guardians. "Maybe, just maybe, you'll get a younger brother" his dark British voice states as a cruel smile grows on the Nightmare King's lips. Standing not a meter behind is his prince, his golden eyes filled with nefarious intent.

 **A\N**

 **Hope you guys like this, I had a request for a sequel so here it is, this one is going to be a chapter one because I simply don't have the time for writing a long one this time. Feel free to review, also if you have any 'demands' or 'ideas' for how you'd like this story to go, add them. Won't promise I'll have them happen, but they may.**

 **Thanks for reading, have a great day/night. Bye bye!**


End file.
